Little Dragon Riding Hood
by Mysteryholla808
Summary: Natsu senses that something or someone is stalking him. He then meets his stalker one day and planned to claim him for his own. What happens to Natsu? And who is his stalker that knows a lot about him? Little Red Riding Hood with a twist.
1. Stalker

**A/N: Hello Minna! I'm here with a new story, hope you all like it!**

**Little Dragon Riding Hood**

**Rated T**

**Summary: Natsu senses that something or someone is stalking him. He then meets his stalker one day and planned to claim him for his own. What happens to Natsu? And who is his stalker that knows a lot about him? Little Red Riding Hood with a twist. **

**Me: Hi, I'm here with a new story guys, hellooooo!**

**Gray: Who am I with this time? Is it Natsu again?**

**Me: Yeah, why?**

**Natsu: Why me?**

**Gray: Oh nothing, and Natsu?**

**Natsu: What?**

**Gray: I thought you liked me? *presses his shirtless body to Natsu***

**Natsu: *blushes*Um... I-i-it's not that...**

**Gray: Then what is it?**

**Natsu: The author's just going to make fun of me.**

**Me: Hey I do not! I pair you up with your boyfriend don't I?**

**Natsu: Uhhhhh,... Nevermind, point taken.**

**Me: He likes your company Gray.**

**Gray: He sure does!**

**Natsu: SEE! This is why I don't like being here!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Stalker**

**(Natsu's P. O. V.)**

Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, Magnolia's and Fairy Tail's only Fire Dragon Slayer. I live in the forest on the outskirts of town. I'm 17 years old and I have a manly pink hair. I live alone with my only feline companion named Happy, a cat that can talk and fly. I joined a magic guild named Fairy Tail when I was a kid. Here, we treat everyone like family, my closest friend are a blond girl named Lucy Heartfilia, a scary red-head named Erza Scarlet, and a blue haired girl named Wendy with her own talking and flying cat named Charles.

Since I lived away from town, I always have to walk through the thick woods of the East Forest, which takes about an hour to pass by. It's rumored that a big scary wolf live here so I'm always alert when I'm around. I've heard stories about it and the terrible things it had committed. To tell you the truth, I'm scared of the wolf, people say that it will do everything just to kill you. They say that it has really big claws and sharp fangs which they use to kill their prey. Fortunately, every time that I walk alone through the wood, I always get to Magnolia unharmed.

To make matters worst, It feels like someone has been watching me everywhere I go, it has been over a month and it still lingers around me. The only time it hasn't is when I'm in town. Hopefully, the stalker would lose interest in me and go away.

.

.

.

.

**(Gray's P. O. V.)**

I'm Gray Fullbuster aka The Wolf, I'm the one who's feared by the people in the nearby town. I'm a half-human half-wolf creature, I have two gray wolf ears, hands that can turn into paws for offense as well as the feet, and a fluffy wolf tail. I live in the woods alone on a cave, I hunt other animals for food or I raid one of the shops in the city.

That might have made the people look at me like I'm terrorizing the town but in all honesty, I'm a pretty docile creature, I only use force when needed to. Hey the saying goes "desperate times calls for desperate measures."

It had been stalking the cute little dragon slayer that always wears a pink hood. He always passes by my cave and I fell in love as soon as I locked my eyes onto his captivating black orbs. They were tantalizing, taunting me to do dirty stuff to his body. It was love in first sight.

His name was Natsu Dragneel, the only Fire Dragon slayer around, I have been stalking him for the past month, oh how I would love to make him my mate. If I have to be tied down to one person I would like it to be Natsu.

Not only was he cute but he was also strong and courageous, I had seen him fight different and multiple people at the same time and he still remained victorious. I've also seen him fight another dragon slayer named Gajeel when his guild had a war between another guild, how I hated his guts for hurting my mate. Of course, he isn't mine... Yet

Natsu... Natsu... Every thing about him is perfect, even his name is perfect. His sculpted body, those big biceps, the toned chest, those rock hard 6-pack abs, his perfect love handles, his bubble butt, AND his adorable smile makes my heart skip a beat.

One day, I swear he WILL be mine.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Gray: Hey, what do I look like?**

**Me: Here! *shows picture***

**Gray: I look hot!**

**Natsu: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Gray: What are you laughing about, you shitty flamehead!**

**Natsu: You're a wolf! HAHAHAHA **

**Gray: So what? You're scared of me, the handsome, hunky, hot wolf me!**

**Natsu: I am not!**

**Gray: Isn't he scared of me author?**

**Me: Sorry Natsu but Gray is right, you're scared of him.**

**Natsu: What?!**

**Gray: Told you.**

**Me: Natsu, your somewhat like Natsu Dragion!**

**Natsu: So you are telling me that I'm shy and timid like my counterpart!**

**Me: You got that right.**

**Natsu: *whimpers***

**Gray: looks like I win**

**Me: Look at the bright side Natsu, Gray is going to be somewhat of a slave to you in the future! **

**Gray: Yea... HUH?!**

**Natsu: HEHEHEHE, heard that sweetheart, a slave. Thanks a lot Mystery!**

**Me: Sorry for the chapter being really short but don't be disappointed the upcoming chapters will be longer I promise. Please favorite and review!**


	2. Encounter

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm here with a new chapter of Little Dragon Riding Hood. Thanks to all who favorited and followed this story.**

**Natsu: I better not be scared of Gray in this chapter!**

**Me: Well...**

**Natsu: What do you mean well...**

**Gray: *smirks* Yes Mystery, please tell us what you mean**

**Natsu: Can you stop it. You're creeping me out.**

**Me: *smirks***

**Gray: *smirks***

**Natsu: STOP IT! YOU GUYS ARE CREEPY!**

**Lucy: What are you yelling about now Natsu!**

**Erza: *glares at Natsu* What is going on here!**

**Natsu: Eeppp! *hides behind Gray* Protect me!**

**Gray: E-erza!**

**Levy: I'm reading here guys!**

**Gajeel: Shhhh! Me too!**

**Natsu: Since when did you read Gajeel? The last time I remember you cant even read one word.**

**Gajeel: What did you say?!**

**Natsu: I said you're too stupid to read.**

**Gajeel: Gray! Hold me back bro, Imma pound the shit out of your shitty ass boyfriend!**

**Natsu: Shut up, we are not boyfriends, that was on the other fanfic!**

**Loke: Yeah but you clearly love Gray don't you? **

**Happy: You lllllllllllike himmmmm!**

**Gray: He loves kissing me, my chest, touching my 8-packs, leaving hickeys at my neck, and sucking my c-**

**Natsu: *blushes and puts hand over Gray's mouth* Ummm,... y-y-yeah t-th-that's enough Gray, *whispers* Too much information.**

**Me: Oh please spare us the details Gray.**

**Gray: Ohh you know we-**

**Natsu: Like you don't know Mystery!**

**Me: Love you too! Enjoy Chapter four guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Encounter**

It was dawn, and a certain dragon slayer is up and getting ready to go to the guild and eat. He woke up early, started to work out and improve his strength.

It was about sunrise when he was done. Natsu took a long hot shower and prepared himself when he passes by the scary woods.

He stepped out and took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air all around him. He wore his usual pink hood and began to walk, stepping on fallen leaves and tree branches along his path. He passes by the wolf cave without him knowing, alerting a certain raven haired wolf. Walking along the river, stepping on stones to get to the other side. After for a while he sensed that his stalker started to follow him,every time he passed by the 7th tree on the left side of the trail but he shrugged it off, he occasionally stopped to look back to find nothing, and again, and again only to find nothing, growing worried for his own safety, he walked faster than usual but it seems that his stalker is right behind him.

He became frantic and started running dodging trees, bushes, and vines along the way. He can see the end of the trail... _'Just a little more'_ he thought._ 'Just.. A little... MORE!'_

.

.

.

.

Gray Fullbuster woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, branches breaking and a scent he won't get tired of. Yes, Gray wakes up when he smells Natsu every time he passes by his cave, he had decided to make his move today and claim Natsu as his mate but he's still scared of rejection. Nevertheless, he shrugged it off, for today he will make the pink dragon slayer his.

He started to follow his love interest through the woods, but halfway he noticed that he had been noticed and cautiously hid whenever the pinkette turned around. He still wasn't sure how to approach the man but he decided that he'll just wing it. They had been walking for a really long time, going through twist and turns hopping over stones over the river. Gray's tail wagging left and right as he watched the pink haired dragon slayer stroll through the pathway.

Just then he saw the pinkette running to the exit, he was about to grab the article of clothing when he tripped over a tree root and fell face first to the ground. He lifted his face to see the teen leave the forest and into the streets of Magnolia.

"WAIT!" Gray shouted but he was too late. "Ugh! STUPID, I AM SO STUPID!" He exclaimed as he was kicking a stone into a nearby tree.

.

.

.

.

"WAIT!"

Natsu was confused, the voice seemed real but it feels like he had just imagined it, he was engulfed in his turmoil for almost encountering an unknown person. His heart was beating so fast that it seemed like the only thing he can hear as of now. He composed himself and ignored the voice, if someone needed help then he would have heard another scream or something like that.

"That was close!" Natsu said, trying to regain his normal heart rate.

"Hey Natsu, what happened to you?!" A blue cat with wings suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Happy! Whatcha doing buddy!"

"Nothing much sorry for leaving early."

"Don't worry about it, I was just chased, by my stalker I guess. Nevermind 'about that, let's go to the guild I'm hungry!" He shouted

"Aye sir!"

.

.

.

The day went by and Natsu's mind was still nagging him about the scream he heard earlier at the East Forest, most members of the guild noticed his inner turmoil and asked him about it but the pink haired dragon slayer shrugged it off.

He was walking home, ALONE again because Happy was going to stay the night at Wendy's place. He reached the entrance and took a deep breath before entering.

He had walked for almost halfway of the trail when something or someone appeared behind him.

"Hello there, Natsu~" a voice erupted from behind.

Natsu, for once, was petrified for his head down to his foot. His heart was racing a mile a minute. He looked back to see a shirtless man with furry black ears, sharp fangs and a fluffy tail.

His heart started to return back to normal and began to beat again in a different way, one look at the stranger's dark blue eyes and his heart was captivated, his black spiky hair that jutted at every direction, his captivating eyes, his handsome face and kissable lips, which turned into a smirk that made Natsu's stomach feel butterflies.

He looked down the raven's body and he started to drool, dreaming about perverted thing that he can do to that body. Toned chest, chiseled pecs, huge biceps, and rock hard abs.

'Is that an 8-pack?!' He thought. Damn this guy was smoking hot. His black wolf ears and tail made him look even hotter but also adding some cuteness.

"Like what you see?" He smirked

"Yes, I do" he answered dreamily. Gray laughed.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster aka the wolf."

"Gray... Wolf..."

Then it hit him like a brick, this guy was the wolf, THE WOLF, the same guy that he was afraid of. His eyes widened in incredulity as Gray advanced towards him with a lustful look.

"Ahhhhh! WOLF!" He screamed and fell down to his ass.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared of me, after all of those life threatening missions you took."

"H-h-how d-d-did you know ab-b-bout that?! H-how did y-you know about m-m-my n-n-name?!"

"I know a lot about you, Natsu~. A lot more than you think." He slurred.

"A-a-re y-y-y-you m-m-m-my s-s-stalker?" He asked, fear evident in his voice and expression.

"Bingo!" He walked until he was in front of Natsu and kneeled down to his level and leaned his face close to his. Natsu blushed at how their faces are close to one another, his heart started to beat faster but for a different reason. It seemed that he had fallen in love to the latter but he's still scared on what might Gray do to him after all the stories he'd heard about the guy.

Gray started to touch Natsu's chest inside his open vest, caressing his pecs while the index finger on his other hand started tracing the middle of his chest, down the line that separated each hump of his abs, onto his navel and finally cupping his crotch.

"Ahh! S-s-stop t-t-touching m-m-me!" He demanded.

"Are you sure about that?" Gray teasingly asked.

_'Is he going to rape me before killing me?'_ He thought "Y-y-y-yes, s-s-stop!" His voice failing him as he is aroused by the wolf's touch. He gathered all of his strength and punched Gray with all his might, making the raven haired wolf to stumble back. He got up and started to run back to his house, never looking back once.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Natsu: This is what I was scared about!**

**Gray: What, you finally seeing me and staring at my hot body?**

**Natsu: Yes! That's the reason!**

**Gray: *shirt off for some reason, grabs Natsu's hand and makes Natsu's hands roam his torso* Don't you like it?**

**Natsu:*blush* Y-y-yes, I d-d-don't l-li-like it, now s-s-stop i-i-it.**

**Gray: *Natsu's hand still touching Grays body* Are you sure!**

**Natsu: Y-y-yes!**

**Gray: Then you should have stopped touching me already!**

**Natsu: *blushes and walks out* I HATE YOU GRAY!**

**Gajeel: Nice going man.**

**Loke: He's totally loving it!**

**Gray: Hey Mystery!**

**Me: Yes?**

**Gray: He going to be like that when I pound him to the mattress right?**

**Me: You got that right!**

**Natsu: I heard that, and I don't like the idea. I hate you all! especially you Gray, screw you!**

**Gray: Love you too babe!**

**Me: Oh, and happy birthday to gratsulover117, I've seen Otaku-TACO's new fanfic and apperantly today, 1/17/14 is his/her birthday. Happy birthday Gratsulover117, here's my gift to you hope you like it! **


	3. I'm in love with the wolf

**A/N: Sorry for the really long update, I had school projects, test, presentations right after another and it was time consuming. Thank you for your patience and for your lovely reviews, it really motivated me to write more of Little Dragon Riding Hood. Also as you can see I changed the rating to M meaning that there will be lemon, which is next chapter, just a warning!**

**Me: Hello guys, whatcha up too?**

**Happy: Hello, um nothing much. **

**Me: Hi Happy, have you seen the others?**

**Happy: They're coming. Say do I have a part in this chapter too?**

**Me: Um, yeah but only one line.**

**Happy: Yay!**

**Gray: I see you're back. Where's Natsu?**

**Natsu: I'm here ice-block, What do you want?**

**Gray: Nothin, why the sour mood? I thought you would be happy to see me.**

**Natsu: We are not together!  
**

**Lucy: Oh come on Natsu, I heard you moaning his name at the bathroom today.**

**Natsu: *blushes* Y-y-you must have heard w-w-wrong. T-t-that d-didn't h-h-happened.**

**Erza: I heard it as well.**

**Gray: Here, I asked happy to videotape me marking Natsu.**

***Video plays* **

_**Natsu in video: Gray, ahhh. Mhhh, more Gray, mark me as yours.**_

_***video continues for five more minutes with Natsu only moaning Gray until it ends***_

**Lucy and Erza: *faints with blood loss***

**Loke: *nosebleed* That was hot!**

**Gajeel: *whispers to Gray* How did you do that I wanna do it to Levy.**

**Levy: *blushes* I-I-I h-heard that G-G-Gajeel.**

**Gajeel: *blushes* You never heard nothing.**

**Pantherlily: You llllllllike herr.**

**Gajeel*depper blush* **

**Happy: Stop copying me!**

**Natsu: HAPPY, WHY DID YOU FOCUSED ON MY FACE!**

**Gray: Why your face was so enticing looking like that!**

**Natsu: *blush* W-wel I-I-I don't l-like it!**

**Me: Don't**** deny Natsu, you loved every minute of it.**

**Gray: Trust me, he was in ecstasy.**

**Natsu: SHUT UP!**

**Gray: Enjoy Chapter 3 guys!**

* * *

**Bold** - Natsu's conscience

_Italic_ - Natsu's thoughts

**Chapter 3 - I'm in love with the wolf!**

_'Is he going to rape me before killing me?' He thought "Y-y-y-yes, s-s-stop!" His voice failing him as he is aroused by the wolf's touch. He gathered all of his strength and punched Gray with all his might, making the raven haired wolf to stumble back. He got up and started to run back to his house, never looking back once._

.

.

.

**(Natsu's P. O. V.)**

As I closed the door to my house, I instantly slumped against it, holding my head as I thought of my encounter with the wolf. I was panting from running away from Gray. Yes, I actually remembered his name.

Gray... His name is so pretty, Gray... Gray... I could say his name all day.

_'Wait did I just daydreamed about his name?!'_ I thought. I can't even think straight, I can't even fathom on how I got aroused by his touch.

_'His touch... I can still feel his touch against my chest... It was... Cold.. Like ice, his touch was cold as ice and it left me frozen.'_

'_Am I falling for him?! But we just met today?!'_

Can you actually fall in love with someone so fast?

_'His face... I can remember his handsome face... His captivating blue eyes, his plump and luscious lips, his chiseled jaw'_

_'No! No, I can't fall in love with him, he's THE WOLF for heaven's sake, he has wolf ears and... and... and a tail... that makes him look like a bad boy... and... and... No! I won't!'_

**'Oh come on, you said it yourself, he's smoking hot!'**

_'He is! Wait, what am I thinking?!'_ I castigated myself, preventing to stop thinking about... Gray?

**'HE HAS AN 8-PACK! THAT'S 2 MORE THAN YOURS!'**

_'I KNOW! Even though, I'm still scared of him, I mean HE IS THE WOLF!'_

**'At least give him a chance, if he starts to attack, then beat the crap out of him even though he's hot'**

_'I guess I can... Wait, what is that' he asked himself 'Is that his scent,... Smells so good... It's intoxicating.. I love it... The scent of a dominant... I... Want... More!'_

The pinkette shook his head while a blush creeped up his cheeks, eyes wide while he rebuilt his composure. He can't believe what he just thought, his stomach was filled with butterflies and his nose can't smell anything but Gray's scent. 'It couldn't be... No, not yet! It couldn't be my mating season yet, what's today'

Natsu went straight to his calendar, searching for today's date only to be greeted by a big red mark with words that said _"Natsu's mating season"_, his eyes widened as he remembered his mating week and it was supposed to start today.

_'If my mating season hits while Gray is here then….'_ Natsu thought and rapidly shook his head. He doesn't want to be tied down yet, he has life ahead of him. He can't be submitted, not right now.

.

.

.

**(Gray's P. O. V.)**

_'Damn, that hurts! We're not even dating but he'd already marked me. That's gonna be a big bruise tomorrow." I said to myself, rubbing my cheek where Natsu had punched me... HARD.' _I thought, even if he looks feminine he's pretty strong. "So, he likes it hard huh?! I can handle that."

I had already decided to visit him tonight and make my move. I will make him mine, but first I gotta find some rope in case he tries to run away. I should visit the city and buy some necessary stuff for tonight, I should start being civilized. Having Natsu as a mate means that I'll have to socialize with the townspeople. I walked through the leaf cluttered path straight out of the forest and into the busy streets of Magnolia. I tried to be silent but unfortunately, my luck is still a bust.

"Ahhh! The wolf's back!" Someone cried.

"It's going to terrorize us once again!" Another shouted while running away from the gate yelling "Call the mages at Fairy Tail!"

Hearing that they meant war against him, he tried to reason with the townspeople.

"Ahh, no, no, no, there's no need to call for mages or wizards, I'm not here to cause trouble!" I explained with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Liar! We refuse to believe you, not after what you did to us!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" I retorted.

"You attacked us!" One shouted. "Terrorized our peaceful town, raided the shops, destroyed facilities, injured some of our citizens, stole our food, robbed our supplies and many more, the list could go on."

"Ehh, potato - potatoe." I felt guilty, the aforementioned hostile activities were definitely true, but in my perspective I only did it for the sake of survival. "I have a good reason on why I had committed those reckless acts. As the saying goes desperate times calls for desperate measures, so your argument is invalid!"

Just then the mages from fairy tail had arrived, my eyes went wide in fear. The leader looked livid and fuming with anger._ 'Probably not a good idea to provoke them' I thought._

"There he is, seize him!" The town mayor shouted.

"Gotta go! See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" And with that I ran back to the forest and into my cave as fast as I could, good thing I snuck a rope from the shop I passed by. I ran through the big bushes and dodged countless of trees until I reached my safe haven. I could still hear Natsu's guildmates looking for me, searching high and low for any evidence that might lead to my whererabouts. After hiding for a while I heard them sigh and give up which was odd since they give everything they have into any job, also being destructive as an earthquake in the sake of finishing a request.

"Ughh, lets go, that pesky wolf probably hid away since we scared him" A blonde girl whined but from what I remember I think her name was Lucy.

"Lucy's right, he did seem terrified when we got the plaza." A flying blue cat said.

"See, Happy agrees with me." Lucy gladly agreed with Happy

"Okay, lets go back to the guild everyone, the wolf has retreated to his hideout. We should prepare for the Fantasia Parade!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

And with that they all left the forest leaving me and Natsu alone for the rest of the day, well not like that but it soon will. Good, now all I have to do is to seduce Natsu and make him crave me, after all, it's his time of the year this week.

.

.

.

**(Normal P. O. V.)**

Both males are in their own world. Gray fantasizing about Natsu and in what ways he's going to make love to him, and Natsu trying to sort out his feeling for the raven, but all he can think is how he was swept off his feet by THE WOLF, for crying out loud, but it was too late for he is swooned by the raven. It was love at first sight. Not only that but he was showing signs of his mating week, and if Gray comes near him, with Natsu knowing that he's a dominant, he'll be enchanted with the mating magic and unable to refuse Gray.

* * *

**Natsu: Loved it!**

**Gray: Wow, this is the first time I've seen you love this fanfic**

**Me: Yeah Natsu, Gray's right, what did you love about this chapter.**

**Natsu: The part where Gray was almost killed by Fairy tail, but why didn't you give him some injury?**

**Gray: *Grabs Natsu and slams him to the wall* Then I wont be able to do this. *kisses Natsu passionately.***

**Natsu: *moans within the kiss and kisses back with much more passion***

**Gray: Told you he was in ecstasy**

**Loke: The student surpasses the master.**

**Natsu: *blush* W-w-what do you m-m-mean?**

**Gray: I asked Loke how to make you crave my kiss.**

**Gajeel: Loke!**

**Loke: What!**

**Gajeel: Teach me too, I want Levy to crave my kiss**

**Loke: Sure!**

***Loke and Gajeel leaves***

**Natsu: I am your first kiss, right?**

**Gray: Of course, why wouldn't it be.**

**Natsu: The way Loke said it, that's why.**

**Gray: Got that Happy!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Natsu: I HATE YOU GRAY! *runs away***

**Gray: Told you Mystery**

**Me: I know, I know, now you are sending me those videos right? **

**Gray: Of course, your one of my best friends, and we both like Natsu.**

**Me: I only like him as a friend.**

**Gray: I know.**

**Me: I guess. Don't forget to Favorite and leave a review guys! It really helps me to write better knowing that my stories are appriciated! Until the next time, Bye!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	4. Claimed

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but school is getting to me. Uggh, procrastination much. Anyways, thank you for patiently waiting for my late updates, after this I will also update my other fanfic as a thank you gift for your patience. Now to point out a few things this chapter will be my promised smut chapter. This is my first time writing smut so i would love if you guys would point out stuff to make my smut writing better. I'm so sorry if this is not your cup of tea, please wait for the next chapter as it will continue the storyline, this will tie in to the current situation but you will not miss out anything important. Now onto the opening comedy! XD**

**Me: Hello minna!**

**Natsu: Hey!**

**Gray: 'sup**

**Erza: Hello.**

**Lucy: Good evening Mystery**

**Natsu: What's a smut?**

**Erza and Lucy: *looks at each other and blushes***

**Natsu: What? Why don't you two tell me?!**

**Gray: Natsu, its when two people... *continues to whisper in Natsu's ear***

**Natsu: *Eyes widened* then that means... Me... and... and you... will...**

**Gray: *smirks* Yup, you got that right!**

**Natsu: *shudders* **

**Gray: Why babe, don't you want to give me your virginity? I'll give you mine?**

**Natsu: No! Don't touch my arm!**

**Gray: Ohh, where do you want me to touch you then?**

**Natsu: *blushes*Nowhere!**

**Gray: *grabs Natsu away from the guild* We'll come back later! My boyfriend here is in need of some attention**

**Natsu: HELLLPPP!**

**Lucy: What do you think they're going to do?**

**Erza: I think we need to read this chapter in order to find out**

**Lucy: Let's go!**

**Me: Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Claimed**

**Warning: Smut, Lemon, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, and Sexual Intercourse.**

Night had fallen and Natsu's started to eat dinner, still thinking about Gray. As the hours passed by, he had accepted him and if they ever get to the point of having a relationship, he would be happy to. Albeit having a resolve for his anxieties, he's still scared on what Gray can do to him. Nonetheless, he'll just have to defend himself from him if he tries to attack and kill him.

Natsu was pacing back and forth in his living room, it was around 8 at night and it's the start of his mating week. He was so caught up with overthinking about his problem that he didn't realize the door opening until...

"Hey, babe~"

Natsu's eyes widened upon hearing the voice, the smooth, sultry voice of a well known threat to his life. He turned his head to face Gray, staring at him with a lustful look in his eyes, a rope was hooked on his pants, in which he took it out and held on it tightly in his palms.

"I bought this just in case." Gray said while tightening his grip on the rope. "It won't be as much pleasurable if I use it though."

Natsu gulped stepping back as Gray started walking towards him.

"It looks like it hasn't started yet. That's a shame, well there's no time wasting then, either you be a good dragon or I tie you up and fuck you senseless." The raven smiled sadistically.

Natsu then caught a whiff of Gray's scent, and that's when it started. His eyes became half lidded and lust started to take over, just by looking at Gray made his whole body hot and those fluffy grey wolf ears and tail only turned him on. 'Do I have a cat fetish?!' Natsu thought with Gray's scent filling his nose, he can't even think straight at the moment, he wanted to make love to Gray, to please Gray and to get marked by Gray.

Gray sniffed something peculiar and saw Natsu becoming horny, he detected the pinkette's hormones going up.

Natsu started to walk towards Gray, not caring anymore who the man in front of him is, Natsu stopped right in front of the shirtless wolf and started to touch his pecs and abs. The pink haired teen nuzzled his nose into the crook of Gray's neck and inhaled the intoxicating scent and whispered huskily: "Well what are you gonna do to me, I've been a very bad dragon. Seems like you have to tame me first."

"Hmm, someone needs to be disciplined. You ready to get punished?" Gray answered loving the way Natsu was touching his body.

"I can't wait for this to be mine." Natsu growled possesively looking at Gray's body.

"Don't worry babe, it was yours from the very beginning, I also added a special gift too." Gray took hold of Natsu's hand and slid it down his body until they reach the bulge in his pants and cupped his crotch. "It's to celebrate your mating season Natsu, go on and open it." Gray said with a smirk.

"I think it's better to open it in my bedroom, don't you think?" Natsu inquired huskily, flicking his tongue on Gray's pale cheek.

"Whatever works best for you." Gray was loving this side of Natsu, and it was turning him on, from a timid dragon slayer to a horny dog in the palm of his hands. Grabbing the rope that was dropped earlier, Natsu lead Gray to his bedroom, stepping inside the wondrous place that Gray always wanted to be with Natsu. As soon as the door was closed, Gray pulled on Natsu's wrist, pinned it above his head and kissed him passionately.

Gray released Natsu's arm and rested them on his hips while Natsu happily wrapped his around Gray's neck. The raven haired wolf the started groping, kneading and slapping his ass which made him moan during the kiss. Gray wasted no time and darted his tongue inside Natsu mouth, where the battle for dominance commenced. Natsu already knows that he's a submissive but he continued to play with Gray's tongue just for the heck of it, the pink haired mage then let Gray eat him, mapping out his mouth, as they practically swap spit. They ate each other some more before separating from lack of oxygen in their lungs.

Gray lifted Natsu up and carried him to the bed. For someone living alone with only a talking cat to entertain him, the bed was pretty big, enough for two people to sleep together. The raven haired teen laid Natsu down and attacked his neck.

"Ha...ha...ha..." Natsu moaned "Gray!"

Gray pulled back with a smug look etched at his face when he saw the hickey he left all around the pinkette's neck. He ripped off Natsu's shirt, literally, and threw it backwards casually as if it was trash. He then started his journey downwards kissing his way onto one of Natsu's cherry pink nubs, flicking his tongue across the left nipple and wantonly sucking it until it became hard.

"AHHHHH!" The pinkette screamed in ecstasy feeling pleasure course through his body.

After he was done with the left side, he transitioned on the the right and proceed to initiate the same ministrations he did on the other until it became hard as well. All Natsu could do was to moan out loud as he melt under Gray's touch.

Gray caressed the smaller boy's body, from his hips, to his abdomen, up to his pecs and pinched his nipples lightly and tweak them.

"Hah...hah..."

"Seems like someone is liking it." Gray started. "Taming you will be easy."

"I-is that... a-a-a... c-c-ch-ch-challen-n-nge?" Natsu moaned out, failing to form coherent word from the pleasure that wracked his body.

"Just shut up and let me tame you."

Gray continued going down Natsu body until he was face to face with Natsu's pants, which wasn't worn for too long as Gray ripped it off as well. The article of clothing laid down on the floor looking like a rag on how it was torn off Natsu's body.

The pinkette's cock was hard and it was leaking precum out of the slit and through his boxers, he placed his mouth over the bulge and breathe onto the stiff muscle, sending pleasurable vibrations to his cock. Natsu moaned loudly at that and thrusting up, but Gray pushed his hips down, detaining him mobility.

"No, beg for it." Gray ordered

"Well, someones getting... a little... kinky." Natsu teased, and with a submissive expression written on his face, he pleaded "Gray, please take my... virginity... Mark me as your property... etch in me that... I belong to you... and no one else... Please Gray, fuck the shit out of me and claim me as your own dragon."

With hearing that, Gray lost any sanity he had left in him. Heck, anyone would, especially Gray. He spent countless of time fantasizing hearing Natsu beg when he would sweep Natsu off his feet and make love to him, and here he was doing exactly what he wanted to do to Natsu! For sure, he would give Natsu a night he would never forget. Discarding Natsu of the provocative article of clothing, Gray, once again, ripped of Natsu's red boxers and languidly threw it away somewhere across the room.

He licked three of his fingers and brought them down to his virgin hole and thrusted it inside.

"You're pretty wet and loose, you sure you're a virgin?" Gray said feeling a bit dejected thinking about someone else taking Natsu's purity.

"Yeah... I'm a virgin... I-it's a... part of... mating... " Natsu moaned. "Natural... Lubricant... And... Tightness... calibration.. Suitable... To the liking... Of our dominants... Tell me.. How tight... You... Want it... To be..."

He then took out his hand, lined his cock to Natsu's twitching hole and rammed inside all the way to the hilt. Both males moaned loudly, with Natsu feeling a mix between pain and pleasure. "So... Big... And ... Deep.." He rasped out. "Fuck me... Gray~." Natsu lewdly moaned out, his mind was hazy from the pleasure he was receiving. His G-spot was hit directly too, which had him throwing his head upwards.

"I want it to be tight." Gray requested and instantly felt the muscular walls around his cock tighten causing Gray to moan. "Yeah, tight as a virgin." He continued and the muscles contracted again. "Tighter than a virgin." He growled loving the way the pinkettes ass was trying to suck his cock in deeper. Natsu's ass clung tightly against Gray's fat cock, and that had him howling.

'Never thought having a dragon slayer as a mate would feel this good.' Gray thought with a triumphant smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

Gray started off with fast and hard thrust, pounding Natsu into oblivion. "So... tight.." He moaned.

Feeling Natsu's hand and feet wrap around his neck and waist. He angled his thrust to hit that sweet spot inside Natsu that'll make him see stars, which by the way Natsu screamed out in pleasure turned out to be a success. "There! hit there again, HARDER!" The pinkette screamed.

Gray felt Natsu's nail dig through his back and start to leave scratch marks. He loved how it felt, to be marked by his own mate, and a cute one too. He then took the rope he bought and pinned Natsu's wrist together in the headboard. He tied them up and continued to fuck Natsu senseless, spreading his legs wider and pressing more weight into the body below him.

Natsu's legs almost touch his shoulders while he continued to let Gray ravage him.

"Haa.. ahh... ah... GRAYYYYYY! FUCK ME HARDER!"

"You got it baby."

Flipping Natsu onto his stomach, Gray continued his harsh ministrations and pounded inside Natsu as they did it Doggy style. Gripping Natsu's weeping and abandoned penis, Gray started to pump his cock along with his brutal thrusts. Natsu was drooling on how Gray keeps hitting his prostate, for a wolf he sure knows how to pleasure a man.

Natsu held on to the wall as Gray abused his tight virgin hole, pushing back to meet his dominant's thrust.

Natsu was coming close to his climax, as he can't even form coherent words. "Gr... a...aaa... G...ra...a...ay!" He tried to moan but couldn't. He yelped when Gray wrapped his hands into Natsu hair and pinned his head into the wall.

Taking out his hands, Gray had a bruising grip onto Natsu hips as he continued his rough thrusts, also coming close to his climax.

"GRAYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu arched his back and came hard after a few more thrust, shouting out in bliss as spurt after spurt of hot cum shot out of his cock, into Gray's hand and the bed.

Gray felt Natsu's ass become tighter, if that was possible and shortly reached his climax. "NATSU!"

Gray also came hard inside Natsu, filling him up to the brim. He bit Natsu's neck and channeled his magic to the bite (strange but wolves need more than strength to defend themselves). His cum was bursting out of the hole but he was still shooting off his seed.

His body fell down on top of Natsu's body, not caring about the sticky mess they made. Both males were panting, trying to calm down the beating of their hearts after a mind blowing sex. Gray pulled his limp cock out of Natsu's abused hole and watched his cum languidly gush out of the dragon slayer.

He collapsed to Natsu's side, still trying to calm down.

"I love you Natsu." Gray stated, frowning when he didn't heard a response, shifting his head to look at his newly mark mate, proven by an Iceberg marking on his neck to show that he was owned by Gray, was sleeping. He smiled and cleaned himself, Natsu and the bed. Taking off the rope that bounded Natsu, he place each limb of the opposite side of Natsu's body, so that his muscle wouldn't be stiff when he wakes up.

Wrapping a blanket for the both of them, he kissed Natsu's forehead and drifted off to sleep.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Me: Good Morning Lucy!**

**Lucy: Good Morning!**

**Me: Have tthe two love birds come in yet**

**Lucy: Not yet, but I wonder?**

**Erza: Wonder what?**

**Lucy: oh morning Erza! I was just wondering, who do you think is the seme and who is the uke?**

**Erza: I think it's Natsu**

**Loki: Well you thought wrong, Gray is the top!**

**Cana: I think so too.**

**Lucy: I think its Natsu!**

***The guild hears the arguement and soon everyone was stating their own opinion***

**Me: Why don't we just wait and see who's limping when they come here?**

**Lucy: Good Idea**

**Natsu: *ouside the guild* Hey, wait up!**

**Gray: *outside of guild* Come on you slowpoke!**

**Me: Speak of the devil**

***Guild door opens***

**Natsu: Wait, you're not the one who's limping here!**

**Gray: *helps Natsu to walk* Were here!**

**Lucy: Awww, Natsu's the uke**

**Loki: Told you **

**Lucy: Shut up and go back to the spirit world!**

**Me: HEHEHE, well that's it everyone, until the next chapter! Sayonara!**


	5. A Day with Gray

**A/N: Hello, as of 3/11/2014, My story update will be a unknown because of my schedule. I got a job at a fast food franchise, couple that up with school and not to mention my other sports and clubs, it will be hectic for me. I will try to post a new chapter in the course of one week or two weeks based on my schedule. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience and I hope that you all would understand**

**Anyways onto the lovers ^-^**

**Me: Hello Minna!**

**Natsu: *livid expression* YOU!**

**Me: *cringes in fear* Y-ye-yes Natsu?**

**Natsu: BECAUSE OF YOU GRAY HASN'T STOPPED "EATING" ME EVER SINCE LAST WEEK!**

**Gray: *comes in the guild shirtless***

**Natsu: SEE! EVEN HIS STRIPPING HABIT IS BECOMING ANNOYING!**

**Gray: *comes behind Natsu and hugs him* Hey babe~, what are you rambling about!**

**Natsu: STOP TOUCHING ME!**

**Gray: Calm down babe. *Kisses Natsu's neck*******

**Natsu: *shudders***

**Me: Thank you for saving me!**

**Natsu: OH NO, YOU'RE STILL NOT OFF THE HOOK! *tries to strangle me***

**Lucy: Hey Gray! What's going on between Mystery and Natsu?**

**Gray: I don't know.**

**Natsu: COME HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I HATE YOU MOTHERFUCKING STORY, YOU BASTARD! STOP RUNNING!  
**

**Me: Please Help!**

**Erza: Natsu!**

**Natsu: *body shaking in fear***

**Erza: Stop chasing Mystery! He's the only one that can keep this story going. **

**Me: *hides behind Erza* Good for you!**

**Erza: And you!**

**Me: *Quakes in terror* Y-y-yes Erza?**

**Erza: Make more smut in this story! **

**Me: Sure! Any request?**

**Erza: Make Natsu really submissive to Gray.**

**Natsu: What! You like this kind of shit!**

**Erza: Yeah, got a problem with it?**

**Natsu: N-no**

**Erza Thought so! Now Mystery get on with the smut!**

**Me: Y-yes maam!**

**Erza: And you, the one reading this! Go enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - A Day with Gray**

Natsu stirred awake, his whole body was in pain, his head hurts and he have no idea of what happened last night.

**(Natsu's P.O.V.) **

'Ugh, what happened to me?' I thought when I tried to get up, my body felt heavy but I can still feel it. I can move it but it's hard and it feels like I'm moving something gigantic. Nonetheless I managed to sit up only to feel excruciating pain shot up my back.

'Aghh! What happened last night?!' I internally screamed, I looked around my room. 'Seems normal' I thought, until a gray fluffy tail pops up and started to sway left and right. I stared at it until I saw that it was connected to a body. I turned my face to look at the person lying right next to me, only to find that the ripped, hot body belonged to the one and only wolf in town.

**(End P.O.V.)**

.

.

.

**(Normal P.O.V.) **

**BAM!**

**THUD!**

"WHO, WHAT, HOW, WHAT'S HAPPENING!" A gray half wolf half human shouted out, coincidentally his name was also Gray.

"W-wh-w-what a-a-are y-yo-you doing he-h-here?!" The pink haired teen that sat down on top of the bed stuttered out.

"Natsu, It's too early in the morning, go back to sleep." Gray groaned in annoyance, slipping back into the bed only to be pushed out and crash on the floor once more.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM NATSU!" The wolf shouted but instantly calmed down when he saw the smaller boy look terrified.

"Wh-what are yo-y-you doing he-he-here?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean?" He answered

"I m-m-mean, why were yo-you sl-s-sleeping in m-my bed?"

"Don't you remember Natsu?"

The pinkette shook his head. Just then an evil smile appeared on Gray's face. 'Might as well have fun with him' crawling on top of the bed, the raven haired wolf started to approach Natsu, who became more terrified of him. A blush started to begin when Natsu realised how close their faces were from each other.

"Are you sure you don't remember what we did last night?" He said, his tone was full of poison in it and Natsu can sense it.

Hesitantly, he shook his head again.

"Well then how 'bout this." He said before crashing both of their lips together. Natsu's eyes went wide as the memories of last night came back, Gray then pulled away with only a string of saliva connecting both of their mouths.

**SLAP!**

With a horrified expression Natsu looked down to his body lightly taking off the blanket that he unconsciously covered his frame with. Last night did cane true, he just made love to the very person he was afraid to. "Ahhh!" Natsu screamed really loud. "N-no we-we didn't, no, no, no" The pinkette chanted, this means that he had been claimed, that's why he was feeling safe around him from the very beginning.

"You're hurting my feelings babe, didn't you like the pleasure I gave to you last night when I pounded you to the mattress, HARD~?" Gray teased clutching his bruised cheek from Natsu punch he receive yesterday and the slap today. "Don't you love me?" He smiled knowing what he had just done to Natsu. Whether the pinkette is scared of him, he can't refuse his presence.

"S-so a-are you g-go-going to -ki-k-kill me no-n-now?" Natsu frightfully said, hoping that having taken his virginity is enough.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I-I-I d-don't know?"

"Trust me, I won't hurt you, I love you." Gray smiled comfortingly to assure the pinkette that he's docile, and isn't destructive. Just then a collar appeared in Gray's neck like the one's dog use.

"What's that?" The pinkette asked.

"My mating collar, yesterday was my mating season too, now I'm bonded to you and you, my cute, sweet uke, is bonded to me. Read my tag." Natsu reached into the collar to read Gray's dog tag, it read: Property of Natsu Dragneel. His eyes couldn't fathom those words that were carved into the piece of metal. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard three words erupt from the person he's terrified of. "I love you Natsu."

Said pinkette had wide eyes at the sincerity of those words, a blush started to appear at his cheeks when the male in front of him leaned down and kissed him on his forehead.

**SLAP! **

"WHY'D YOU SLAP ME FOR!" Gray screamed, his left cheek already has a bruise from yesterday's punch.

"I'm not sure, I just wanted to slap you." Natsu innocently stated

"Nevermind, I'm hungry, let's eat."

Natsu got up, feeling a little light-headed after remembering what happened to him last night. Excruciating pain shot up his back once again as he tried to stand up.

Natsu held against the drawer that was beside the bed and began to walk only to fall face first into the ground.

"Are you okay Natsu?"

"Yeah, I just can't feel my legs." Natsu voice was muffled but Gray heard otherwise. The raven haired man helped the smaller teen onto his feet. He couldn't stand straight as his feet were wobbly and unstable. Natsu held firmly against the bed with one arm and the other on Gray's arm.

"You okay?" Gray asked with a smirk, if he can incapacitate Natsu now, then if he goes wild and rough the next time they have sex, Natsu will need crutches or maybe a wheelchair for a week.

"Yeah, I think I can walk now." He answered. He took his first step and pain shot up his back once again. "Aahh!" Natsu shouted and grimaced.

"You... okay? Do you need help with walking?"

"No, I can manage, I'm just not used to it." The pinkette explained.

"If you say so, come one, I'm hungry."

Natsu look around his room for his boxers and clothes only to find them ripped and tattered on the floor by the mirror.

"Is that my clothes?!" Natsu shouted in disbelief, it was his favorite shirt and shorts and now its useless. Gray came, hugged him from the back, kissed his neck and whispered in his ear in the most poisonous voice he can muster.

"Why, you got a problem with that?" He asked.

The smaller teen was petrified, he knows it's not a question but a warning that he was the one in charge in their newly profound relationship.

"N-no, yo-you can do wh-w-whatever yo-you want." He stuttered out.

Gray laughed, he didn't expect that reaction from the pinkette, especially from one sentence.

"You don't have to be so nervous, I told you, I'm not going to hurt you. You're my boyfriend now, and a cute one too. I'm just playing with you." With that he walked away but not before harshly slapping Natsu's ass. His ass throbbed and pain, once more, was felt by the pinkette, who rubbed the slapped cheek.

"You know, you didn't have to be so rough last night." Natsu complained.

"Says the one who practically begged me to be fucked harder last night."

Natsu blushed recalling what happened to him. He dressed himself up and threw a pair of boxers, shorts and a plain white shirt at Gray's face.

"Wear that, I don't want to see you hanging around my house naked."

"Trust me, I have a stripping problem. Plus, you like it better when you can touch my rock hard abs, don't you?" Gray stated and pressed his naked torso to Natsu, who blushed profusely.

Natsu would be lying if he said he didn't want to touch Gray but... Ah he's got nothing, he really wants to touch him, even right now.

"Nevermind, let's eat." Natsu suggested changing the subject before he gets horny and fucked roughly again.

Natsu limped out of the room and into the kitchen and made themselves food. "So what do you want to eat today?"

"I don't know? What do you have?"

Natsu looked into his refrigerator only to be met with an empty gallon of milk and an empty carton of eggs. _'I should go to the store today.' _Natsu took a mental note and smiled awkwardly at Gray.

"Haha, I don't have anything at all. Let's just go to the guild and eat, my treat." Natsu offered.

"T-th-the g-gu-guild?!" Gray asked in astonishment, he didn't want to relive what happened the last time he had a run in with Natsu's guild mates.

"Is something wrong?"

"Aha, no, there's nothing wrong, I'm okay." Gray replied hesitantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm 100% sure."

"Ok, if you say so, get dressed, we'll go in about 5 minutes or so."

Gray just nodded and instantly got dressed. He waited for Natsu at the door and kissed him on the way out. Natsu blushed and Gray just smirked. They talked and laughed all the way to the gate that separated the forest to the town.

"Um... I got into trouble with the residents yesterday, so I might be wanted out there." Gray explained.

Natsu thought about it and took something out of his pocket, a leash. "Good thing I bought this then." He showed Gray the leash and tried to put it in his collar.

"Hell no, I'm not some kind of dog that you have to walk everyday!" He argued.

"Then would you rather stay here, or eat with me, besides you're my responsibility." The pinkette reasoned and once again put it in Gray's collar, who slapped his hands away.

"NO!"

"Fine! I guess, I'll just find someone else to eat with me, maybe Gajeel would love to."

Upon hearing the person who had hurt Natsu during their guild war, a vein popped out of the wolf's forehead and instinctively grabbed Natsu's wrist and ran into the crowded walkways of Magnolia.

Natsu decided to take the initiative and grab the dangling piece of appendage and roughly yanked it forward, choking Gray at the process.

"Hey! Not so hard!" The raven haired teen requested.

"You walk to slow!" Natsu complained.

"YOU WANNA GO THERE!" Gray shouted with his usual voice that Had Natsu shaking, he knows that its one of his 'You're going to regret the day you were born' voice.

"G-go-gomen."

"Good."

Gray then noticed their position; they're at the middle of the sidewalk with everyone staring at them. Then someone shouted. "THE WOLF IS BACK!"

In a flash everyone was defending themselves, with shields and swords.

"No, I'm not here to cause trouble!" Grau instinctively shouted.

"Don't think us for a fool, you've kidnapped a Fairy tail member!" A man pointed out. "You even beaten him up too!"

Heaving out a big sigh, Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu in the form of a hug and kissed him in front of the crowd. _'That had them caught off guard.' _he thought as he heard some of the mob gasp and others fall to the ground.

As the intimate kiss ended, Natsu was panting and looked like he was going to pass out in any second while Gray hugged him from behind once more. "Does that show you guys that you all can trust me?"

The group of people talked it out and had a discussion right there and then. After a few minutes they answered back.

"We still can't trust you but we'll spare your criminal activities since you're affiliated with a Fairy Tail mage, but if you went behind our back, we will not hesitate to kill you."

"Thank you?"

"Let's go, I'm still hungry." With that he yanked the leash again and both were off to the Fairy Tail guild.

As they approached the exquisite building, Gray was starting to have second thoughts, but knowing that Natsu was by his side all throughout his first interaction with the town gave him courage and confidence.

They passed through different buildings and walkthrough different paths. They were being watched by the residences all around. Even a little boy and girl bumped into the both of them. The boy even fell back, with a scared expression as he looked up at Gray.

"I-i'm sorry, mister." The little boy apologized, with a few tears coming out of its eyes as he got a wound on his knees.

"It's okay, no harm done." Gray picked the little boy up and dusted him off, then he grabbed two lollipops from a nearby candy store and paid for of them. The raven haired wolf came back and gave the two toddlers one candy each.

Natsu and the other townspeople watch as an act of kindness from the person they thought to be so hostile unfold right before their eyes. While Natsu only smiled, the others had a flabbergasted and ambivalent feelings. The couple continued their trek to Natsu's guild to find something to eat.

.

.

.

They both reached the infamous Fairy Tail guild, where as always was loud and lively.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed with a heartwarming smile.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Natsu: This is a big hickey Gray!**

**Gray: You begged for it!  
**

**Natsu: *blushes* T-tha-that wasn't... I d-d-didn't...**

**Gray: Want some more?**

**Natsu: *blushes deeper* Yes please.**

**Me: I'm done!**

**Erza: Give it to me!**

**Me: Here!  
**

**Gray: What's that? **

**Lucy: *reads and blood trickle down her nose* The next smut scene for you two.**

**Erza: *faints from blood loss***

**Gray: Damn! Let me read it.**

**Natsu: Oh great!**

**Lucy: What's great?**

**Natsu: When Gray reads smut about us, he tends to do it 10x longer, harder and the number of positions and bondage to me!**

**Lucy: *dreams about Gray and Natsu in the bed* D-d-da-damn...**

**Natsu: He had stocked up on smuts and reads them everyday and night before we sleep!**

**Me: Pssh.. Don't deny Natsu, you love it with all of you're heart.**

**Natsu: *blushes* Sh-shut U-up...**

**Gray: C'mon Natsu... We need some alone time right now..**

**Natsu: What have I gotten myself into?**

**Me: hehehe, there will be smut as a story ender in the couple upcoming chapters. If you have any request please feel free to PM or leave it in the review section, till the next chapter minna! XD **


End file.
